User blog:The Golden Moustache/Freddy the frog stuff (old freddy)
(EDIT: A new remake of Freddy is going on,now he's gonna specifically be more about hax and stuff.) "Don't mess with King Freddy!" - Freddy the frog Freddy the frog is an OC made by The Golden Moustache,he also is the main mascot of Golden Moustache's OCs in general too. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Alex vs Freddy The Frog Possible Opponents Papyrus Wario Luigi Sonic the Hedgehog *Bendy *Cuphead *Gumball Watterson *Sans *Papyrus *Pikachu *Pinkie Pie *Dipper Pines *Finn the Human *Steven Universe *Baldi *Beast (Disney) *Shovel Knight *Mr. Krabs *Scrooge McDuck *Gaston *Steven Universe *Perry the Platypus *Freddy Fazbear (As FNAF World Freddy) *Rainbow Dash *Shrek *Lincoln Loud *Zim History Freddy the frog is a greedy scammer with a gang,who thinks of himself as a king and has built a castle for himself,he scams people and he is pretty cocky and arrogant,he also goes on various adventures. Death Battle Info Name: Freddy the frog Age: Over 100 years old Gender: Male Species: Cartoon anthromorph frog Appearance: He is a green,anthromorph cartoon frog with a big grin on his face,two erect lines where a nose would be,wears black glasses,has light green overalls with yellow buttons,and wears white mickey mouse styled gloves and has brown shoes,he also has a red scarf. Personality: Cocky and arrogant,he also is greedy,and has some sort of short temper,he also can be a bit selfish,although he does care for his friend Lloyd sometimes. Powers & Abilities Toonforce: Freddy has toonforce,which allows him insane stats. Super strenght: Freddy can punch a big wrestler through a wall,punch through a wall and make a large hole on it,lift an house and kick a building sending it flying,he also destroyed a star with one punch. Super speed: Freddy can run all around the earth that it starts spinning alot,and even split the planet in half,and run through the core of earth and run all through space and four galaxies all at once. Can walk on clouds. Telepathy: Can read minds and wipe out memories. Regeneration: Can regenerate from cannonfire,a large boulder falling on him,a large mountain falling on him,being sent through a skyscraper,being vaporized,cut into pieces,and being set on fire and being electrocuted and striked by lightning 30 times. Soul form: He can remove his soul from his own body,and his soul can trap 6th and 7th dimensional beings which could manipulate an infinite amount of astral realms into a dimension called "The void",where there's literally NOTHING,no concept of anything,he also can possess someone,and has tanked the destruction of an infinite astral realm,he also can recreate his own body,he can harm non corporeal and astral and spiritual beings,he also keeps all of his durability,stats,and powers,he also can enter a mind and do the spell "No mind,no use" he can destroy an opponent's mind by setting it on fire paralyzing their opponent and leaving them basically a statue and incapacitated,and they're not able to think,or do anything,this isn't mind control and it ignores durability,he also has precognition in this form,he can resist soul life force draining and having his soul stolen due to an aura around him,he also can travel through a whole infinite multiverse. Transmutation resistance: Resists transmutation,was once turned into stone and broke out of the transformation. Hammerspace: Can pull out revolvers,baseball bats,frying pans,fire axes,pianos,pies,cannons,and classic bombs that are capable of ignoring durability and his revolvers can shoot durability negating bullets,if the items he has are destroyed,he also can simply pull them out again due to hammerspace,he also can pull out shotguns with durability negating bullets,also big hammers and mallets capable of smashing the moon,mountains,and large boulders with ease,can pull out building sized anvils and anvils. Reality Keyboard: Can remove someone's speed,making them a statue,or control their movements,also is capable of deflecting / reflecting universe busting attacks,existence erasure attacks,energy blasts,and a whole universe thrown at him along with a planet,along with literally psychic attacks,he also has some sort of plot manipulation with it,being able to make himself win by turning wherever he and his opponent are in in a comic book where he wins and beats them up,can shoot durability negating lasers capable of teleporting to the opponent if they miss them. The book of sealing: Has a book he stole from a witch,this book goes at MFTL+ and can go through 30 solar systems to get it's target,whoever is hit by the book is trapped in it. Intelligence: Tricked a genius who had a 10000 IQ,and was capable of talking with an alien race with an extremely complex language,operate a computer with complex codes and writing,and use complex advanced technology,tricked an extremely rich frog into giving him money,and then he himself became the richest frog ever,can trick enemies,also manages to always scam people even though he's a well known scammer,knows how to use a time machine. Knowledge on martial arts and judo: Has knowledge on all martial arts and judo skills in the world,has displayed this by beating up some minions of The Evil,an universal threat capable of destroying the universe. Fourth wall breaking: This has two ways of working,one combat applicable,one that isn't,the first one is just simply talking to the screen,the second one is Freddy coming out of wherever he is and appear on a chair using a computer,with the computer he can delete the opponent,attack them with the mouse,create things,and learn about their weaknesses by searching them up on the computer. Can stop time. Magical flute: A magical flute he can play,when playing this,the opponent gets mind controlled and their eyes turn to the background of hypnosis Resists existence erasure,even on a conceptual level,and comes back anyways. Mind control resistance: Has resisted planet level and universal mind control from The Evil and Time Man (a time traveling based frog) Magic: Can shout "Heal!" and he's automatically healed by damage,shoot waves of fire from his palms,raise his hands and turn someone into ice,raise his hands and summon durability negating lightning from the sky,can use telekinesis on people,can also turn someone into stone by snapping his fingers,this ignores durability,can shrink someone to the size of an ant,can trap someone into a cube filled with water which then releases a large explosion which ignores durability and sends the opponent flying,can turn someone into an hotdog,can send dark red energy orbs that make someone age to the point they're very old and weakened they can't fight anymore,can snap his fingers and erase weapons,people,and objects from existence,ignoring their durability,also can float with magic and can shoot red beams from his palms that can teleport someone to another dimension,can shoot water orbs from his palms capable of hurting intangible beings such as Intangible Man ( a frog that was intangible and immune to virtually any attack),can create an explosive forcefield around someone which ignores their durability,also has teleportation,also has magical reality warping,capable of turning the world upside down by simply thinking about it,and can trap someone inside a TV by raising his hands,also capable of creating clones of himself with his stats and powers as much as he wants,and can slow time down and manipulate gravity,although he's not affected by it,can trap opponents in infinite loops. Magic shoe: An item he has,it's a brown shoe he can pull out that he shakes and that saves him from things he shouldn't survive. Legendary Sword: With this sword,he can slice a planet in half and rip a solar system apart,he also can fly through 40 solar systems in literally one second and through two universes all at once and go back to earth,he also can shoot yellow lasers from the sword that go at his speed that can turn someone in a sandwich,and he can create a yellow aura around himself that can turn someone in a sandwich. Equipment Weaknesses Trivia Category:Blog posts